1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly with improved structure strength.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, cable connector assemblies are widely used for connecting two electronic devices with different interfaces. The cable connector assembly usually comprises a cover, an electrical connector, and a cable connected to the electrical connector. The cover includes a top cover, a bottom cover, and a retaining space located therebetween to retain the electrical connector. The electrical connector has a mating port protruding forwardly beyond the cover for mating with a mating connector. The top cover defines a plurality of first positioning posts extending downwardly toward the bottom cover. The bottom cover defines a plurality of second positioning posts corresponding to the first positioning post of the top cover. The second positioning posts each defines a positioning hole adapted to retain the first positioning post therein to ensure the top cover and the bottom cover assembled together. However, the structure strength between the top cover and the bottom cover is weak.
Correspondingly, it is desired to have a cable connector assembly with improved structure strength to address the problems stated above.